D-Structs
D-Structs is the main antagonist of the Dinotrux franchise. He is the main antagonist in the DreamWorks TV series of the same name, and one of the two main antagonists in Dinotrux Supercharged (alongside his brother, D-Stroy). He is an evil T-Trux who terrorizes the Crater, and is Ty Rux's archnemesis. He was voiced by , who also voiced Naraku in the English dubbed version of Inuyasha. Personality D-Structs is an oppressive, power-hungry, domineering, and tyrannical mastermind. He has an inferiority complex, viewing everything as weak in comparison to him. He seems to have over average intelligence, through his scheming capabilities, but sometimes his anger and pride get the better of him. He is malicious, vindictive, sadistic, and cruel, shown by how he takes pleasure in harming and inflicting pain. He beats a wicked and oppressive nature, shown by how he dominated the Crater with an iron fist. He also has great difficulty in managing his anger, and displays his anger in an extroverted and aggressive manner. However, what makes him a villain is how he seems to be extreme in his insatiable hunger for getting rid of the Trux; his courses of action show no limits, when he attempts to kill the Trux while they attempt to stop a destructive volcano that threatens to destroy the Crater. Another thing that makes him so villainous would be how he treats even those that care about him like his henchmen Skrap-It. Their relationship is considered a toxic and dominating comparison to Ty and Revvit's healthy and equal-rights relationship. Though despite his harsh, arrogant, and overbearing personality, D-Structs does become somewhat nice to Skrap-It, which is shown a few times, such as letting him keep scrap or having a somewhat casual conversation with him time to time. In the last episode of Season 3 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, he warns Skrap-It of D-Stroy's intentions after the latter suggested he, D-Structs, and Skrap-It could rule the Crater together, even seemingly defending him from D-Stroy. After his final battle with Ty, he did carry Skrap-It and set him on himself, revealing he quits wanting to rule the Crater anymore, but wants another place to rule over. It is possible that Skrap-It is the only one that shows a less bad side to D-Structs, as he seems to abuse Skrap-It less often than he used to. Appearance D-Structs is a T-Trux, and large even for his kind. He has spikes that run along his upper jaw, and has an underbite, characteristic in others of his kind. He first has a wrecking ball on his tail. This wrecking ball has spike-like appendages in it. Said wrecking ball gets changed into first a buzzsaw, and next a grappling claw. He has red eyes, white exterior metal, and black areas on him. His appearance is a tool he uses for intimidation, just like his older brother. History Origin D-Structs' past is unknown. What is known is that he reigned in the Crater unchallenged by any other habitant, from minute Reptools to larger types of Dinotrux. However, upon the arrival of his archenemy, Ty Rux, habitants began to lose fear in him. Since then, he’s formulated schemes and lies with more entities with similar intentions. ''Dinotrux'' Season 1 During this part of the series, D-Structs gains his servant and worker, the scraptool Scrap-It. He and Skrap-It go through multiple attempts and schemes to get rid Ty and his Trux, but does not succeed. One such attempt, in the last episode, where he captures a reptool from the Trux to lead him to the Ravine and destroy it, results in him loosing his wrecking ball. Season 2 In season 2, D-Structs returns to try and destroy the Trux, but ends up having to be saved by the same group he tried to destroy. He later returns with a new, buzz saw tail, and unsuccessfully attempts to destroy them again. The tail works out for him, when he uses it to dislodge a meteor to crush the gang, up to a fault, after finding a new lair, where the saw gets in objects time after time. He eventually has it replaced with a claw tail, which he continues to use over the course of other seasons. Seasons 3-5 As Ty and his gang make enemies with a few unsavory characters, D-Structs notices this. At another point, Skrap-It unknowingly gives D-Structs a supercharger, which he uses to try and destroy the Trux. A different occurance is when Skrap-It becomes intelligent, and for the duration of the episode acts as the lackey for Skrap-It. Towards the end of the season, D-Structs notices how much more successful he was with the aid of another, and teams up with some enemies of the Trux, Splitter, Blayde, and Pounder. He continues to work with them through season 4 and until season 5. This happens when he temporarily gets rid of the Trux by pushing them off the bridge. However, they return and liberate the Crater, exiling D-Structs and his followers. He eventually decides he is better off without them, and their group dispands. However, Skrap-It stays with D-Structs, and after an attempt to strand the Trux outside of the Crater to get back in, he has to side with the Dinotrux to protect the Crater from a colossal Dreadtrux, And returns to the Crater. However, even after helping the Trux, he holds his desire to get rid of them. ''Dinotrux Supercharged'' Season 1 D-Structs returns in this series. He wanted a Spark bug Supercharger so badly so he could wipe out the Trux. Season 2 In Season 2, it is shown he has an older brother whose name is D-Stroy, who he helps get rid of the Dinotrux and take over the Crater. Season 3 In Season 3, D-Structs and D-Stroy continue to hunt down the renegade Dinotrux. However, after some battles with them, the other Trux, who were also driven out of the crater, help reclaim it. During the ensuing battle, D-Stroy double-crosses him by telling him that it's all his fault and that he's weak. D-Structs takes Revvit hostage, and knowing that D-Stroy betrayed him, allows the Crater's community to take him down. Soon, D-Structs traps Revvit on the slope of a volcanic area, which leads Ty to a final showdown with his nemesis. After the battle near the volcanic area, where Ty spares him and offers a place in the Crater’s community, D-Structs chooses to find a new place with new Trux to have dominion over. Gallery D-Structs' poster.jpg|A promotional poster of D-Structs. D-Structs' I'll Turn You Into Scrap poster.jpg|D-Structs' "I'll Turn You Into Scrap" poster. Ty and friends standing up to D-Structs .jpg|D-Structs vs Ty and his friends. F3D91166-E5DC-4066-9459-5B59ECDB7821.jpeg|Buzzsaw tail. FCB8CBFA-C25B-4F7E-8A1A-F8C088F80935.png|Grappling claw tail. D3926FA8-8BA9-4AEF-9E7B-467A98E20442.jpeg|D-Structs glaring. EC0215BB-9A63-49A1-9961-EA64CCA4DD24.jpeg|D-Structs with Skrap-It (who can be seen on a rock). dinotrux picture 5 group chat by halonna-dbkld8p.jpg|D-Structs with Blayde, Pounder, Splitter, and Skrap-It (disguised as Revvit). Dinotrux picture disguised d structs and scrap it by halonna-dbkl1vz.jpg|D-Structs and Skrap-It disguised as Ty and Revvit. Dinotrux.jpg|A supercharged D-Structs with Skrap-It (bottom-left). D-Structs his Past.jpg|D-Structs and D-Stroy in a flashback. D-stroy and D-stunt.jpg|D-Structs and D-Stroy discuss their plot. D-Stroy finally meet the Dinotrux.jpg|D-Structs and D-Stroy about to fight Ty and his friends. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "destructs". Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Opportunists Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Vandals Category:One-Man Army Category:Malefactors Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Conspirators Category:Starvers Category:Stalkers Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Totalitarians